


A Tiny Slip of the Tongue

by Nana_41175



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, a very freudian slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: This is a non-competing entry for week 3 of MI6 Cafe's LDWS challenge. Prompt:- exactly 300 words- all dialogue- inspired by the word "slip"
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	A Tiny Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my fabulous Beta, **[Christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood)**. We had a hoot going over this! Enjoy and do let me know what you think!

* * *

“I’m not going to hear the end of it from you, am I, Bond?”

 _“Pfftt_ ...no.”

“And stop laughing! It’s not even half as funny as you’re making it out to be.”

“All the other double-O’s as well as M would disagree with you.”

“Oh, fuck you and all the philistines who share your brand of humor! So I had a tiny slip of the tongue. So bloody what? It happens all the time, to everyone! Not even M is exempt from doing so during those long, tedious sessions at Whitehall.”

“Oh? Like how?”

“Like when he referred to the Duke of York as the Douche of York. And I can tell you, nobody batted an eyelash then, much less laughed. Nobody even bothered with a correction.”

“Nah. That’s nowhere near original. It probably wasn’t even accidental, given the mess we had to clean up a few months ago because of His Royal Arse. And given the public mood, everyone must have agreed with M. At any rate, it can’t begin to compare to the Quartermaster’s priceless, little giveaway.”

“Honestly, I cannot fathom M’s idiocy at calling a general meeting of all available double-O’s to discuss the new weaponry, when individual meetings have always done the job.”

“Now don’t put this on M. You’re being unfair, Q.”

“And you! You did nothing at all but grin that Cheshire cat grin of yours while everyone else howled!”

“Well, what can I say other than I was proud as fuck when my lover unwittingly outted a relationship that everyone was betting on, anyway?”

“They’re…betting on us shagging? Okay, Bond, I really need you to shut up now. You’re not helping. At all.”

“Come on! You cannot expect me to just forget you said, ‘007, I’ll see to your weapon at sex o’cock’?!”


End file.
